


Empty

by themomentyouvewaitedfor



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender Neutral, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Post-Game(s), Wrote this at one am, a dick ninety percent of the time, a lot of people leaning on things, connor is confused, gavin is like, good ending, hank is tired, here for all u thirsty people, pacisfist route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15600945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themomentyouvewaitedfor/pseuds/themomentyouvewaitedfor
Summary: It’s been a month since the revolution and Connor is still adjusting to his feelings. The reader isn’t doing any better, but they’re thrown into it after learning about the loss of a loved one.(Basically I wrote this for people who’ve lost someone and wanted one of their favs to comfort them cause honestly who hasn’t been there)





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for people who have lost something and are seeking comfort from their favorite android

It’s been about a month since the android revolution. A month since you were paired with Lieutenant Hank Anderson, a legend in the precinct that was drowned by his alcoholism, and a month since you had met the state-of-the-art prototype RK800 model. It had been a month since you had met Connor. While your relationship with the two men (do androids even have genders?) had gotten off to a rocky start - with Hank’s aversion towards androids, Connor’s constant state of awkward, and your insecurities - the trials that the three of you were put through made your bond stronger than most in the precinct. After officiating Connor’s position as a detective in the DPD, Captain Fowler had made the three of you a mini-joint task force, specifically in dealings with android related crimes. Connor not only had maintained all his records from CyberLife, he also had connections with Jericho, so when an android was arrested they could receive proper representation and any punishments would be dealt fairly. You’ve already solved two cases, one for an android who robbed an ATM and a group of protesters who roughed up a group of androids having a night out. That’s what you liked most about the job, not just putting away androids that have been led astray, but helping others. And Connor. You liked Connor. 

You were leaning back in your chair that you had rolled across the room to sit next to Hank and Connor’s desks. You had a small stress ball in your hand that you were tossing up and down. To put it shortly, you were bored. So was Connor, apparently, as you could hear the signature tings that came from his coin whenever he fidgeted with it. Hank was finishing up a report and he rolled his eyes. “You kids are gonna kill me.”

“Oh, come on, Hank,” you whined, “We have nothing to do. Literally the most interesting thing that has happened in the past two days was Reed getting pissy with the new guy over buying the last Doritos from the vending machine. I’m getting antsy.”

“I too am feeling... antsy. But it seems that Jericho has things more under control than we had anticipated.”

“Just give it time,” Hank grumbled, “Doesn’t matter what ya are, there’s always gonna be criminals. Something will pop up sooner or later.”

“Is it bad that I’m wishing for crime?” Hank shakes his head and Connor gives one of those almost-smiles.

“Well, we are the police,” he says in a teasing tone. You smile at him. He’s getting better at joking around with you. Thank god, the first few days had been an awkward mess. Before you could think more about it, a balled up piece of paper sailed across the room and hit the back of your head. You turned around and glared at Gavin.

“You could always come back and work with me. So you could actually be making a difference.”

“I’d rather choke, thanks.” Connor’s LED flickered for a moment and Hank chuckled. Gavin was your old partner- if you could even call him that. You worked with each other for a grand total of a week, and although you trusted him to have your back as a cop, you couldn’t deny that he was a huge dick. Your desk is still technically across from his, mirroring Hank and Connor’s, but you spent most of your time using the edge of Connor’s desk, not that he minded. Captain Fowler had quickly sensed the tension between you and Gavin and decided you would be a better fit with Hank and his new android. You would act as a buffer between the two contrasting personalities and Hank could impart his wisdom onto you. At least, that’s what Fowler had hoped for. In reality, you and Hank had just become drinking buddies.

“Fine, whatever. Just lemme know if what they say is true.” You knew just going by the smug tone in his voice that you shouldn’t ask, but you couldn’t help it.

“What’s that?”

“Is plastic really better?” Your face lit up bright red and Connor’s LED flickered from red to yellow.

Hank looked up from his terminal, “Reed, shut the fu-“

“Detective [L/N].” The four of you looked up to the Captain, who had one foot out his office. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” Still caught off guard by Gavin, you could only nod in response. You get up and roll your chair back to your actual desk. Reed gives you a stupid smirk and you glare at him.

“Dick.” He snickers and you walk up to Fowler’s office. You catch Connor’s eye, and he gives you a smile of encouragement, which absolutely shatters your heart. Damn, you had it bad. Fowler, instead of sitting in his chair, is leaning on the edge of his desk, which was concerning. As you come to stand in front of one of the chairs you start to feel your stomach drop, and not in a Connor-looks-good-today-way. You mentally go through all your recent memories on the job and try to find any mistakes or errors that you must have made. You wish you had that mind palace thing that Connor sometimes mentioned.

“You might want to take a seat, [Y/N].” Oh, god. The first name. You’re getting fired, aren’t you? You fumble a bit for the chair behind you and lower yourself carefully.

“Captain, if I did anything-“

“Don’t worry, [Y/N], you aren’t in trouble.” You sigh in relief as some of the pressure alleviates from your chest. “But there is something I have to tell you.” And now every worry is back, jesus, it’s like you’re on a roller coaster in here. “I’m sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this, but the messages on your office phone went to voicemail...” Your Captain’s voice faded out as the feeling in your stomach intensified. Oh. Any lingering feelings of embarrassment you had felt only minutes prior had been obliterated by the tirade of emptiness that now filled you. You stared at the back of Fowler’s computer as he continued to talk. You made out ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘time off’ but all you could focus on was how numb your fingers felt. How your heart had felt like it stopped but at the same time was beating faster than it ever had before. You didn’t know if you were sitting or standing, let alone where you were, all you felt was everything in your body freezing and their name circling inside your head. You were in too much shock to cry.

-

Connor had proceeded to look through his terminal after you had left. There were no new cases, but as long as he didn’t have to look Hank or Detective Reed in the eye, he would be fine with rereading old cases for the umpteenth time. Although he had been a deviant for around a month now, emotions were... proving difficult to deal with. He always felt inklings of things before meeting Markus, but when he chose to become a deviant, everything came crashing in at once. It had been a month since he met the lieutenant and the detective. A month since he had met you. If he could blush he would. He didn’t quite understand what he was feeling. Connor wasn’t stupid, he was just inexperienced. He did know enough to understand that he felt differently about you than he did Hank or Markus, or any of his other newfound friends. It was concerning to say the least. He wouldn’t tell Hank, but this had become his new mission: to figure out what was wrong with him.

Hank looked as if he wanted to say something, so Connor continued to scroll through his terminal more aggressively. “Connor,” he looked up, trying to look unbothered, “Ignore Reed, he’s a jerk off. If you and [Y/N] have a thing going on, you should enjoy it.”

“I don’t seem to understand what you are insinuating, Lieutenant,” Connor looks back to the display.

“Yeah you do, ya prick,” Hank hesitates before leaning forward onto his forearms atop his desk and lowers his voice, “I’m just trying to say... whatever it is, I support you two.”

Connor is silent for a moment before muttering a soft, “Thank you.” Hank smiled and shook his head. Fuckin androids.

The door to Fowler’s office opened, and Connor looked up to greet you, but his LED flashed yellow in light of the sight he was shown. Hank noticed the splash of concern in his eyes and turned to see Fowler through the glass walls, still leaning on his desk, looking at the ground and seeming to be stressed. [Y/N] didn’t walk over to their desks and rant about how Fowler is being uptight as usual, or say something witty about Gavin, or even look at them. They just walked over to their desk and began to grab their belongings. 

-

“You come over to visit?” Before this moment you hadn’t known that it was possible to tune out Reed’s dumb voice, but you were glad to know that it was an option now. Glad. You were lying. You couldn’t feel a thing. As you picked up your jacket and keys, it sounded like he was speaking underwater. “Hey, you good? What did Fowler say?” You locked the drawers of your desk and walked out of the precinct and out towards the lobby. There were too many people here. You didn’t register any faces, just flashes of colors from their clothes. A bright red shirt, some dark jeans. The cold air would have usually been a smack in the face while walking outside the building into the unforgiving weather of Detroit, but you didn’t pay it any mind this time. It’s funny how things that used to be an irritant have become so minuscule in the greater scheme of things. Funny. You were lying. It wasn’t funny. Somehow you had managed to drive to your apartment complex, and you were sitting in your car, parked in the resident’s garage. Your hands were still on the wheel and you didn’t have the energy to take them off. Now that you were alone the emptiness inside of you had began to crumble, being replaced with nothing but misery and grief. Your vision blurred as you placed your head on the wheel and cried.

-

Connor had taken in your elevated heart rate and uneven breathing, but was unable to stand. His concern and worry was overtaken with confusion as he saw you ignore whatever comments Reed had made and walked out.

“The fuck?” Hank’s muttering had broken him out of his trance, and he ran a quick diagnostics check to make sure there was nothing wrong with his programming. He couldn’t detect any anamoly, but... he was worried. Worried for you. He didn’t like it. Hank got up to go talk to Jefferey and Connor turned to look at Reed, who looked just as confused as Connor felt. Reed. His LED flickered red. He stood and stalked halfway between their desks in the middle of the precinct.

“What did you say to them?” Gavin turned to him, still frazzled.

“Me? I didn’t say shit! They just ignored me and took off!”

“Connor.” The android turned his glare from Gavin towards Hank. He looked tired. “Come here for a second.”

-

You didn’t know how long you had been there. You checked the time on your dashboard; it was 4:30, but then again you had no idea what time it had been when you had left. You could have gotten one of the newer models of cars, the automated ones where all you had to do was plug in your destination, but for some reason that’s where you rejected technology. You were nervous enough as it is driving yourself, you can’t imagine what it would be like to have no control. No control. Your tears had already dried up, but you felt more coming as you attempted to will them away. You were on the brink of feeling nothing and feeling everything and damn if it wasn’t tiring. You rest your head back on the seat and drop your hands to your lap. You had no idea what to do. You knew that you should probably get out and actually go to your apartment, but your body felt so weighed down. Stuck in your internal dilemma, you were unable to see someone approaching your passenger side. A knock on said window snapped you out of your thoughts as you looked to see Connor bending over a bit to look in the window and give you an awkward smile. For a moment you didn’t know what to do. What was Connor doing here? How did he get here? He pointed at the door and you realized that he was waiting for you to unlock it. You shook your head and muttered ‘stupid’ as you struggled to find the button to unlock the car. As soon as you did Connor had opened the door and sat down in the seat. The two of you just stared at each other for a moment. “Captain Fowler... informed us. I’m sorry.” Connor stared into your wide, glistening eyes, hoping to ra9 that he had said the right thing. More tears that you had tried to contain for dignity’s sake had slipped through anyways, and you surged forward, arms clinging to Connor around his neck as you cried into his shoulder. Connor was, to say the least, startled. “I apologize, detective. It was not my intention to-“ You cut him off.  
“Sh... Connor. Please.” His arms slowly went to close around you. He rested his chin on the top of your head.  
“I’m sorry, [Y/N].”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda short but I gotta go to bed lmao. Basically I read a lot of stories and I wanna read more like these but I couldn’t find any so I decided to write my own. Let me know if you want more and you can request some too. Thanks! :)


End file.
